Sweet Southern Night
by TideFan
Summary: What happens when a stubborn southern girl meets her match at Muddin. One shot .Rated M for Language and Lemon. All human. Second place entry in the Southern Twi-night Contest.


**This story was the second place entry for Team Fire and Ice's A Southern Twi-Night Contest. It also won the judges' special award for best use of big trucks**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2283402/TeamFireandIce**

**Characters: Emmett and Rosalie**

**Rating: Mature**

**Summary: What happens when a stubborn southern girl meets her match at Muddin. One shot .Rated M for Language and Lemon. All human.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and its characters, or plot. The characters, books, and plot are property of Stephenie Meyer. Sadly I also do not own the white doge.**

****Rosalie Pov****

The blistering sun was finally setting as I ran around Alice's jeep, jumping into the passenger side. Jasper, Alice's boyfriend and a friend of his was supposed to be waiting for us at the mud pit behind the local middle school but we were running late. Alice had decided to take hours choosing between a simple pair of flip flops or tennis shoes when she eventually settled on a worn in pair of boots. Golden beams of shimmer bounced off my pale skin as the sun started to set. The faint cool night air of summer beginning its decent on the day as we pulled into some deep trees.

"Ugh, just like Jasper to be late," I grumbled as I looked into the jeep mirror. I wasn't looking forward to meeting his half brained hick friend either. For as long as I could remember Alice had been trying to hook me up with Jaspers friends but countless times it was not a success. "Oh Rose, no need to be so grouchy. We are going to have so much fun tonight and I promise you will like Emmett," Alice chimed as she hopped gracefully from the jeep. Sometimes it was annoying to have such a cheerful best friend but most often it was just contagious.

Checking once more in the mirror to admire myself before climbing out. Noting that it wouldn't hurt to make sure I looked good which of course I always did. Most boys found me beautiful but none ever caught my eye back. Tonight though the blue in my eyes was exceptionally deep as my turquoise tank top seemed to make them dance. A fit of giggles broke me from my stare in the tiny mirror as Alice chimed in," To not care about meeting someone, you sure are applying a lot of mascara."

"Oh Hu," the sound of two large trucks pulling up stopped me from talking. The first was Jasper who immediately stepped out and was pounced by Alice. The next truck though made my breathing come to a stop all on its own. Even though I had a large dislike for most country boys there was something about a good truck and this boy had one. A large white Dual Cab Dodge pulled up inches from my body, the engine still purring loudly as a large frame stepped from it. A large, tan frame that made my knees weak. "Well hello darlin. I'm Emmett," he mouthed as he stepped forward my way. His quick southern drawl sent a chill down my spine as I continued to stare at the perfect contour of his muscles through the white wife beater. This boy was doing things to me that I had never experienced. Emmett's chocolate brown eyes found mine as I finally formed some words, " I'm Rosalie but you can call me Ro if you want." Embarrassment flooded my cheeks as he caught me looking him up and down, the strain in his tight blue jeans making another part of my body aware of his physique. "Rosalie sounds fine to me. More classical and reminds me of something of beauty," Emmett spoke in response.

A million butterflies fluttered their wings in my stomach at his comment. I had to give the boy props; he sure did know how to do the smooth talk. Rocky dirt crunched under the steal toe of his boot as he turned to grab a light Carhart jacket from the back of his truck. "You're welcome to wear this tonight if you get a little cool." Even if I was burning up hot his jacket would be used, the sheer gesture of it made my heart falter. "Thanks," I murmured as I placed it carefully inside Alice's jeep. A mixture of honeysuckle and cinnamon clouded my senses as the air blew by; Jesus he smells delicious.

"So are ya'll gonna jaw jack all night or are we gonna get some muddin done?"Jaspers rough voice commanded out, if glares could kill mine would. I didn't want to stop talking to Emmett but the boys were like toddlers with new toys. "Hell yeah! Let's do this," Emmett screamed out as he jumped back into his truck. "Rosalie, get your pretty ass in here. You're riding with me and not that pansy ass over there." Usually I would have walked away at the comment but the way my name rolled off his tongue was like velvet. Silently I pondered what else would feel like velvet coming off his lips, a desire to know slowly forming in me. Jumping up into the truck I scooted closer to him, another wave of honeysuckle tickling my nose the closer I got. "You might want to buckle up Buttercup. Things could get a little rough with me driving," Emmett hissed out as he switched gears. Scoffing close to his ear the thought of anyone driving rougher than me making me giggle, "That's ok big boy. I think I can handle your driving."

He was absolutely right though, I needed a seat belt almost the entire time. The massive truck jerked back and forth, bouncing us around the cab as it became coated with a thick layer of mud. Quite a few times my body would brush against Emmett's and a fire would erupt on my skin. A small groan slipped from his lips as my hand fell on his knee, instantly making my panties wet. Emmett quickly found composure though and drove the truck deep into another giant mud hole.

"So me and Alice are gonna head out for the night. You ready to go Rosie?" Jasper yelled over the loud roar of Emmett's engine. "I can take you home if you want," Emmett offered quickly, his eyes almost meeting mine in a pleading manner. Everything in me was screaming yes, let Emmett take you home, "Sure, sounds good." "Alright then, ya'll have fun," Jasper yelled as he drove off. Everything in the cab becoming silent all at once as Emmett turned the engine off.

"Wanna hang out here for a bit? I thought maybe I could let the tailgate down and we could talk?" The deep brown of Emmett's eyes became lighter as he asked. "Why not? It's a nice night," I responded, stepping from the tall truck. A quite laughter erupted from Emmett's chest as he moved to pull the tailgate down. "I'm glad you said yes cause it might have broke my heart if you would have said no." "Aww a big softie aren't ya," the closeness of his body to mine became clear as I scooted onto the tailgate. "The stars sure are pretty tonight, like thousands of diamonds," I sputtered as I tried to find something to fill the silence. It wasn't an awkward silence at all, more of we understood each other with no words being spoken. Somehow in the little bit of time I had spent with Emmett, he was slowly stealing my heart.

Lightening bugs drifted by as Emmett turned to brush his thick calloused hand across my cheek. "They remind me of your eyes, the blue in them sort of dances when your smiling." A strong desire to taste the honeysuckle scent coming from his lips erupted in me as he spoke; his sincere words melting every bit of the wall around my heart. My wish was granted as the warm crash of his lips on mine sent a moan escaping from my lips. Sweet goodness clouded my mind as his tongue found mine, finding their own slow dance as his hands pulled me closer.

A whimper fell from my lips as Emmett backed away."I'm so sorry Rosalie, I just couldn't help myself" God I wanted to have his lips pressed to mine again, the softness of them calling to me as he stopped speaking. "Emm, its fine. I wanted you to kiss me. I need you to d.." The swell of lips pressed to mine again before I could even finish my sentence. They fitted together perfect as his tongue explored my mouth, causing the wetness between my legs to grow. Each flicker of sweetness causing a response of my own, as my hands began to search the sweaty muscles of his chest.

Emmett's big hands slowly drifted their way down my side, lifting the thin fabric of my tank top before peeling it off. The callousness of his palms sending a shiver down my back as his lips trailed down to nibble at my neck. Sounds of fabric ripping shook my eyes open, the pale moon light casting a glance at my bra being thrown into some bushes. "Emm.. My god," incoherent moans babbled from my mouth as his warm lips found a nipple, teasing it gently as his hands continued down to my waist. Emmett glanced up into my eyes as he moved lower a glaze of desire blanketing them as he slipped my jeans off. "You're like a cold glass of sweet tea after working outside in the sun all day." The sticky sweetness of his lips trailing lower to my stomach as he spoke only sparking the desire in me. "I need more of the sweet tea." My eyes instantly fluttered shut as Emmett's tongue penetrated the wetness between my legs. "Fuck, so amazing."

His fingers each found their way to my clit, massaging it slowly as his tongue teased my opening. The hardness of his fingers slipping in me, causing my hands to clench the tailgate sides. A euphoria of pleasure expanding from my stomach to my most sensitive spot as Emmett's fingers continued their assault, moving faster with each second. "Cum for me Rosalie, I want to see to see your face." His words were cut off short as his tongue began to slide across my clit. "Jesus, not yet Emm. I want you to cum with me." "Its ok baby," the cocky tone of Emmett's voice caused my eyes to close as his fingers slipped in and out harder. "Just let go, I have plans for later and us." The euphoria slowly burst as my climaxed reached me, my whole body shaking on the tailgate. " yes..so..good."

My body was yearning for more still, wanting to feel him inside of me. "Emmett," purring lightly as I sat up, grasping for his waist to push his pants down. "You may have plans for me but I have plans for you first." I would have control over him, to be the cause of him crying out in pleasure. "Oh Darlin, that is fucking sexy." His lips were screaming to be paid attention to again as I nibbled lightly on his bottom one causing the distraction I needed. Quickly I plunged my waist down onto his, riding his cock hard. A string of moans escaping from our mouths. " Rose, fuck..You're so warm and tight." The length of his cock pounded me hard as I bounced up and down, the pleasure almost driving me to another climax. His lips sucking on each nipple as they danced in his face. "Emmett, I want you to cum with me this time."

"Only if I'm in control," Emmett groaned as his flipped us over onto the truck bed, placing me on all fours. The angle he was moving in sent me crazy as my breasts bounced around. Each stroke harder and deeper than the last. The tip of his cock brushing against my sensitive spot as his hands drove my waist into him deeper. "I'm cumming Rose." My own pleasure was intensified as I knew he was climaxing with me, turning to watch his face as his eyes rolled back. "God Yes."

The morning sun light crept upon our bodies as dawn broke, our bodies still tangled as one upon the back of the truck. Soft strokes of Emmett's hand through my hair woke me and I was greeted with the warmth of his lips on my forehead. "Thanks for last night, best night mudding ever." His raspy morning voice was beyond sexy. "My pleasure, thank you as well." My fingers began to trail across his chest as the sun raised higher, Georgia pines becoming clearer as our backdrop. "I was wondering if we could do it again tonight. Muddin and all the other fun stuff." Emmett asked a she looked down to me, a playful smile spreading against his dimpled face. "Well, is that your way of asking me out again big boy?" I asked as I smacked his chest playfully. "I guess it was." I moved up to kiss his honeysuckled lips once more before answering, "Well then yes. I would love to."


End file.
